Doubt
by Rekhyt Lacerda
Summary: Revolving around an Ahsoka x OC romantic pairing, this story describes how an intriguing and powerful jedi causes Ahsoka to question the very nature of the jedi order, while confronting feelings she knows she should not have. Rated T for the moment, that may change later. Deals with romance, the adventure and politics of the clone wars, and the philosophies of the jedi and sith.
1. 0 - Prologue

"He is too old". Saesee Tiin's definitive tone sounded from the hologram, which flickered slightly in the council chair.

"There is precedent, Master Tiin." Eyes turned to meet those of the speaker, Ki-Adi-Mundi. The significance was not lost on his audience; Mundi was himself an example of one who was allowed to join the order after infancy. "It is not long, after all, since we last took in a mature student", he turned to face Obi-Wan, "and as I understand it, young Skywalker is excelling in his studies." A curt nod from Obi-Wan confirmed the query. The smooth voice of Kit Fisto was the next to receive attention.

"There is also the boy's power to consider. He very nearly brought a building down atop us during his capture. Had the clone trooper not seized an opportunity to tranquilise him when he did, I've no doubt that far more of the city would have been lost."

The jedi's large, black eyes scanned the room, gauging the response of his fellow members, before resting their gaze on the squat, green figure in the centre of the semi-circle. "Tell me, Master Yoda, has there ever been a case in which a force-sensitive's powers have manifested, without any apparent training, to such destructive ends?"

"If another occasion, there has been, know of it, the jedi do not." The figure next to Yoda had remained silent in the debate, but Windu now spoke with a heavy tone of finality.

"The boy's power is evident, and it is obvious that he must be taught control with all haste. As to what is to be done with him afterwards..." The jedi paused here, hesitant of how he should phrase his concern. "The child bears the mark of the sith, and it is possible that they already know of his existence. Although I think the boy may be too old to properly engage with the training, I dislike more the idea of our enemy making a disciple of him in the future. We still do not know the extent of their reach."

"Actually Master, our researchers have recently cast doubt on the meaning and origin of those tattoos", Obi-Wan commented. "But I agree with your assessment - the boy should join the order. If nothing else, we can hardly send him back where we found him." Yoda's voice followed quickly, but hesitantly.

"The only reason to suspect sith involvement, the tattoos are not." He received puzzled looks in return. It was clear by the jedi's voice that he did not wish to elucidate further, and if any of the jedi wanted to dig more, their respect for the council's de facto leader held them back. Windu and Yoda shared a troubled glance, and the human spoke the last words of the debate.

"The boy's power must be brought under control, that much is clear. We cannot in good conscience teach someone to use the force but offer no other guidance. He will remain within our order, under our watch, and we will tailor his training as best we can. Any objections?" When he received only silence and shakes of the head, Windu relaxed back into his seat, satisfied with the outcome. "We had best go and fetch him then." He gestured to a figure at the edge of the room. "Guard -". Windu broke off, a slight frown coming across his face. He turned back to address Kit Fisto once more. "Tell me, do we know know the boy's name?"

"If he has a name, Master, he has forgotten it, along with everything else." A smile tugged at the jedi's mouth, which was never too far from a grin. "He was found with a necklace, though. A symbol of the old Tionese alphabet - Tau, if I'm not mistaken."

"Tau...", Windu pondered for a moment. "Very well." He turned once more to the room's perimeter. "Guard, see if our young ward has awoken, and bring him here if he has."

* * *

Across the temple, through bright, clean hallways and grand arches, in a small and secluded room, a young boy sat on a square of cloth. Dim light cast from a panel that framed the edges of the room illuminated a bed, a wash basin, a metal chair, and a mirror covered in a thin layer of dust. It had a slightly run-down feel about it, and the boy guessed that it was a temporary fixture.

Pushing himself off the floor, the boy grasped the sheet of cloth and wiped the particulate film from the mirror in front of him. He examined the person who gazed back at him with fierce, violet eyes. His expression was pinched into a contrived scowl, his jaw clenched tight, and his hands balled into fists, all of which hid the nervousness itching below the surface.

He raised a hand to his temple to examine a shallow cut, wincing slightly as he probed the flesh. The tail of the cut lead up to one of the small bone protrusions at the top of his skull. The leftmost protrusion (Horn? He supposed they might be called that, were they a little larger) was cracked, and he vaguely remembered receiving the injury from a falling stone during his capture.

The boy traced his fingers along the structure of his face. His features were stern for one so young, emanating defiance. His fingers moved lower on his pale skin, along the curve of his neck and scapula. Then he reached his torso, which, along with his arms, was covered in an elegant painting of thin black lines. He rubbed at one of the lines to no effect. Not a painting then - a tattoo.

As the boy focused on their image, a memory positioned itself at the edge of his mind, just out of reach. It was fragmented and too foggy to discern properly. A grimace settled on his face as he tried harder to retrieve the memory. A sharp recollection of intense pain came to him then, jolting him back to the little room.

He took a breath to steady himself and examined the last odd feature of his person. Just above his sternum, suspended around his neck by a plain silver chain, there hung a small, metal symbol, seeming to sit among the twisting lines of his tattoo as if the design had been made with the trinket borne in mind. He caressed its smooth edges beneath his fingertips. He did not recognise the symbol, but resting his gaze upon it gave him a familiar and welcome comfort.

The boy stepped back slightly, shifting his eyes up to meet the puzzled stare of his reflection. The boy stayed in that position, quite still, for a time that could have been as short as a few seconds, or as long as a few hours, before frowning at his discovery. Try as he might, the only memories he could conjure up before awakening in this little room were flashes of his pursuit and subsequent capture by the jedi.

The sigh of the door sliding open jolted the boy from his contemplation. He swiveled around to face the figure in the doorway, his body tensed to flee or fight. He narrowed his eyes at the man, but relaxed slightly when he saw that the man's expression was soft and devoid of malice. The man then spoke in a low, soft tone.

"You're awake. Good. I am to take you to the jedi council now." The man spoke again, seeing suspicion come back into the boy's stance. "No need to worry. Just a few questions, I imagine, nothing too taxing before you've had more time to rest and recover."

The man smiled warmly and held out his hand to the child. The boy glanced at the offered hand, straightened his back, and walked past into the hallway without taking it. The man gave a slight chuckle at that, before turning and leading the boy off to be assessed by the jedi council, after which he would be launched on a tumultuous and exciting journey as part of the jedi order.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys, thanks for reading. Comments and reviews would be much appreciated. This is my first story and just a sentance to let me know you're reading would really mean a lot. Thanks, next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. 1 - Introduction

Ahsoka paced quietly down a long hall in the jedi temple on Coruscant. Her footsteps echoed around the empty tunnel, off of the pristine marble that provided the camber to so much of the temple. The sound was almost eery to Ahsoka's mind. She had, of course, called the temple home for much of her childhood, but this part formed the university.

The university was not formerly named as such; technically these halls and rooms formed part of the jedi academy (the part of the temple used to instruct younglings). The university was the title bestowed by jedi padawans on those parts of the academy rarely used for the teaching of younglings. Instead, these halls and classrooms were used for exams, demonstrations, ceremonies, and the continued training of older jedi. As Master Yoda was fond of remarking to his pupils, "never complete, a jedi's learning is." For that reason, these structures gave none of the familiar comfort Ahsoka gained from other areas of the temple. They had always been associated with stress and excitement in her mind.

And this was exactly the nature of Ahsoka's business here today. Every jedi padawan had to attend to a minimum amount of time studying, even those in active duty. Since the inception of the clone wars, the jedi council had progressively slackened the definition of 'study', allowing the missions in which Ahsoka regularly participated to count as 'field work', but, even so, a few weeks of the year had to be spent refining skills and knowledge in the academy on Coruscant.

A throng of other students moved along an adjacent corridor up ahead, some of whom Ahsoka recognised as her classmates. Just then, another set of footsteps joined the rhythmic tapping of Ahsoka's own, a little faster in tempo as the owner rushed to catch up.

"Ahsoka!"

"Hello Barriss" Ahsoka greeted her friend warmly. "Do you know what the fuss is about today?"

Ahsoka had picked up on the excitable demeanor of the other students, and it was becoming clear that Barriss herself was excited, or nervous - her temperament made it difficult to tell sometimes.

"Apparently, Master Drallig has been urgently called away, and so we are to receive a lesson from Tau." Barriss fidgeted with her sleeve cuff a little as she said his name.

"Tau? That name sounds familiar..." This was met with a look of incredulity from her fellow padawan.

"He was that kid, here on Coruscant. His force powers went crazy, and the jedi had to chase him down and capture him. It destroyed a whole city block, apparently. Anyway, supposedly he's some sort of prodigy." Barriss clenched her jaw a little before continuing.

"He completed the training quite young. His master just died, and the council decided that he's talented enough to have him here instructing younglings and other padawans while they figure out what to do with him next. I've heard rumours they were considering letting him take the trials to become a knight, only..." Barriss tilted her head slightly, as if trying to remember the phrasing, rather than formulate it.

"...Only, I've heard he's also a little...original?" Ahsoka frowned as Barriss said the word.

"Original? That hardly seems like a criticism."

Barriss shook her head dismissively.

"What was it Master Luminara said? Original...in his interpretations...of parts of the order...of our principles...or, conventions. Something like that..." She trailed off, then blinked, resigned to that half-remembered explanation, adding almost as an afterthought, "he's younger than I am." Then Ahsoka placed what she had thought of as excitement or nervousness: it was annoyance. She grinned to herself at her colleague's discomfort and broke into a light jog at the realisation that they were running late.

* * *

Ahsoka entered after Barriss, a tad embarrassed to find that they were the last to arrive. The voice that greeted them was deeper than she was expecting, and commanding.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, take a saber from the case and fall in." Ahsoka was already heading for the case in front of her and reached in to take one of the training lightsabers. A quiet relief filled her. Saber skills, good, she was ahead of most of her peers in that discipline, having trained under Anakin and having had her skills tested in real combat. Her relief was quickly tempered with unease, though. The hilt of the saber was twice the standard length. This was to be a saberstaff class, it seemed.

Ahsoka took her position at the end of the row, and for the first time took a proper look at her instructor, who was talking again.

"As I was saying, Cin Drallig is indisposed, and has asked me to fill in for him this session." If there was any more to the explanation, it was not offered to the class.

"I'm aware this is not your first exposure to the saberstaff, so I'll make this brief. The design of the saberstaff, or double-sided lightsaber, was likely influenced by the Zabrak quarterstaff, or zhaboka..."

Ahsoka had heard this before, and took the opportunity to examine their teacher more closely. Barriss had indicated that Tau was younger than she was, but he also looked to be older than Ahsoka. He wore loose-fitting black combat gear with dark red trimming. The tunic was fairly open at his torso, revealing muscular arms and chest, all of which were covered in intricate black tattoos. He was taller than she was, but not the tallest in the room. No doubt the most imposing though - he was stocky, with more of a fighter's physique than the lithe athlete's or gymnast's found in the other padawans present.

The curious thing was his species. The small horns that could be seen on the top of his head, coupled with the tattoos (which Ahsoka recognised from pictures of Nightbrother Dathomirians) would suggest Zabrak, except that his head also boasted short shaved hair, and a dark stubble lined his jaw and chin. His skin, as well, was not quite any Zabrak shade. Evidently Zabrak was part of his lineage, but as for the rest, something human-like she supposed.

On occasion, he would lift a hand to stroke a symbol looped on a discrete chain around his neck. The movement seemed so relaxed that Ahsoka suspected he didn't know he was doing it. He was quite still, and his voice steady, so that might have been an unconscious symptom of nervousness, she decided.

As his eyes roamed back across the line, Ahsoka's own snapped up to meet them. She was accosted then by a sharp stare, made all the more entrancing by an almost luminescent violet pigmentation to his iris.

She suddenly found that she had lost track of what he was saying.

"Those of you who have studied Jar'Kai may find it useful to employ similar mental techniques to the saberstaff." Ahsoka relaxed again. She had studied Jar'Kai to some length, and often practiced with a short 'shoto' lightsaber in her off-hand, with the intention of eventually making it a permanent feature of hers.

"However, it is not necessarily helpful to imagine the saberstaff in the same way as two distinct blades. I think the sentiment is best explained by the words of a blademaster, penned over a millennium ago." Tau paused, and proceeded to recite the quotation to the group.

"In combat, your mind tries to keep track of each blade separately, effectively doubling the number of possibilities. But the two blades are connected: by knowing the location of one, you are automatically aware of the location of the other. In actual practice, the double-bladed lightsaber is more limited than the traditional lightsaber. It can do more damage, but it is less precise. It requires longer, sweeping movements that don't transition well into a quick stab or thrust. Because the weapon is difficult to master, however, few among the Jedi or even the Sith understand it. They don't know how to attack or defend effectively against it. That gives those of us who use it an advantage over most of our opponents." He paused again to let the words settle in the minds of the students, before adding a hushed remark.

"It would not surprise me if this is the first time you've heard the concept phrased that way. They are the words, after all, of a sith blademaster."  
That caused a stir in the pupils, though nothing punctured the silence more than murmuring. Ahsoka was aware of a glance that Barriss shot to her. Clearly, this was the 'originality' of which she had spoken. But Tau was talking again.

"The saberstaff was, however, originally a sith weapon. The best way to defend against it, is to understand how to wield it. I'm sure I don't need to remind anyone of what happened the last time the jedi were surprised by a sith employing such a weapon." The murmuring stopped dead then, and Ahsoka knew an image of Qui-Gon Jinn came in to more than just her mind.

"I thought not." The silence lingered a moment more.

"Well then, we'll begin with some kata. Pair up." The upbeat tone of the command startled Ahsoka, but she quickly regained her bearings and spun around to meet Barriss. Igniting the lightsabers, they backed up to find some space in the hall, neither feeling any easier about what the lesson might bring.

* * *

**A/N Hi again, thanks for sticking around. Nothing much to add, comments still appreciated, next chapter will be up soon (I'm rather enjoying this).**


	3. 2 - Spying Games

**A/N Hi guys. Thanks for reading and thanks especially to those of you who've left comments and reviews. I haven't been able to reply directly to them because of a problem I had with the 24 hour new user purgatory, but should be able to from now on. This chapter sees the first hints of the romance topic, so do tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ahsoka was sweating as she walked towards a young human boy in the corner of the training hall. Tau had driven them all hard during the course of the lesson, which had begun with basic stances and movements and then transitioned quickly into more advanced techniques and strategies.

They had worked in pairs for the most part, swapping partners after a certain amount of time repeating each routine and movement. The boy towards whom Ahsoka was walking was the last partner in one such circuit.

Ahsoka tried to use the time between exercises to catch her breath. She was used to the hard work, of course, but even so the lesson had taken something out of them all. No one would complain though, not only through pride but also because Tau had been through everything they had, running through the exercises himself to provide a model for the class.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka", she nodded to the boy in a rushed introduction.

He gave a gruff reply.

"Jarin."

The pleasantries over, they launched straight into the final sequence of attacks and defenses. As she finished the second repetition, she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Good, Ahsoka. Jarin, your feet need to be set wider apart, or a strong attack might knock you off balance, even if it were blocked."

Ahsoka had been thinking something similar, but Jarin narrowed his eyes at Tau.

"Yes, Padawan Tau." His reply was steeped in sarcasm, and a sneer lingered on his face without any attempt at discretion. If their instructor was bothered by the remark he gave no indication, taking a few paces away to examine the pair next to them.

Ahsoka turned back to her partner as he spoke again, to her this time. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Ahsoka sent him a puzzled look. Jarin continued, "he's basically our age. In fact, he's younger than at least one of us. Why are we being taught saber skills by another padawan?"

The boy was clearly annoyed at this, and Ahsoka, not wanting to argue with her training partner, thought it best to be diplomatic.

"Well, Master Drallig seems to trust him enough to teach us. It's only while he's away." Jarin made a dismissive noise in his throat but didn't push the matter further. They turned back to their exercise.

"That's enough. Everybody fall in." The padawans obliged the instruction from the front of the class and formed a line in front of Tau. Most stood, trying to catch their breath. Tau stayed quiet for a moment, allowing them to do so, before speaking again.

"You all did well today. I'd like a pair for a final demonstration and critique for each of the exercises. Any volunteers?"

No-one did anything immediately, and Ahsoka was about to raise her hand when a voice came from beside her.

"Why don't you demonstrate?" The question came from a Twi'lek male with dark green skin. His voice was a little shaky, and he kept glancing to his side at Jarin.

Ahsoka remembered that the two boys had stood together at the beginning of the class and had paired with each other when given the chance. She assumed they were friends, and by the looks of it the Twi'lek boy (Ahsoka thought he had introduced himself as 'Novem') was being egged on by Jarin.

Jarin then spoke, his voice steadier and more accusatory.

"You're a padawan just like us, but I haven't seen you do anything to merit you teaching us yet. If you're so talented, prove it."

A few tense seconds passed in which Tau and Jarin stared at each other without speaking. Ahsoka thought she saw the edges of Tau's lips curl up, but he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Very well, a quick sparring match might be useful for the class." The padawans started muttering excitedly to one another as Tau pointed at both Jarin and Novem and backed a few steps to the left.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows at Barriss, who was watching the scene with a look of concern. She turned her attention back to the front.

Novem approached first, bowing in to Jarin's gesturing. He approached cautiously, igniting blue blades. Jarin activated the blades of his green lightsaber in the background.

Tau remained motionless. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his lightsaber dangled innocuously from his belt.

Novem frowned, and shot a concerned look back at Jarin, who only jerked his head once again at the instructor.

Novem swallowed, turned to face his opponent once more, and made a dart straight forward. He jabbed with his left blade, aiming at Tau's centre of mass.

Tau neatly sidestepped the attack and pushed the hilt of Novem's staff so that it hit him lightly on the forehead. Another step past Novem and a force push to his back sent him toppling to the blue training mat.

Jarin gave a frustrated growl and propelled himself forwards. He swept low with his blade, meaning to catch the leg of his opponent.

Rather than stepping out of the curve of the strike as Jarin had expected, Tau swiftly stepped inside it, delivering a quick kick to the handle of the staff.

Unbalanced, Jarin took a step forward to stop himself falling over. Tau caught Jarin with a hand on his chest and, wrapping his leg behind Jarin's knee, pushed him backwards and sent him skidding along the mat on his back.

Still without a sound, Tau walked calmly to the other end of the mat, where he twirled to face the boys once more. He used the force to send the training staff at his belt into his right hand, activating both blue blades with a twisting flourish.

By now, both boys were on their feet again, approaching together from either side. Once in range, Tau began the attack, jabbing at Jarin's centre and transitioning neatly into a high sweep at Novem's head.

Both attacks were parried, and Tau followed up with blinding speed, delivering more strikes and not allowing either boy to counter-attack.

What followed was one of the most one-sided bouts Ahsoka had ever seen. She had thought she was progressing nicely with the saberstaff, if not perfectly.

In single combat, jedi are taught to make their lightsaber an extension of their own arm, but she and all her classmates treated the staffs somewhat clumsily. The second blade, she found, got in the way more than it helped.

Whereas she could usually follow through on every strike, to do so with the staff would be to cut herself in half. This limitation cut down on her mobility.

Watching the fight before her showed her the error in her thinking. She observed that Tau, rather than allow his movements to be limited by the staff, adjusted his movements to suit the staff. This resulted in leaning to shift the centre of weight, and in some impressive acrobatics - not entirely dissimilar to those she employed for her Ataru techniques.

The fight came to a head quite quickly. Jarin and Novem found themselves in the same defensive pose, facing Tau.

Tau began a sweeping motion with his right blade, bringing it across from the left side of his body. Jarin and Novem both brought blades up to meet the strike. As he swung, Tau deactivated his left lightsaber blade, allowing him to follow through and deliver a powerful blow to both lightsabers in front of him.

As the boys tried to recover, Tau used the blade that was still ignited to push aside Novem's lightsaber, and brought his blade up parallel to the Twi'lek's neck. He simultaneously reignited the second blade, which sprang into existence just short of Jarin's heart. The fight was won.

Tau deactivated both blades and waited for the boys to rejoin the class. Novem gathered himself up and bowed to his instructor, which Tau returned, before retaking his place in the line.

Jarin seemed frozen to the spot, confusion and anger battling to take precedent on his face. Eventually, he found his voice.

"You cheated."

A moment passed, and again Ahsoka thought she detected the briefest of smiles before Tau spoke.

"Did I?" Still looking at Jarin, he addressed the class. "Can someone remind me what I said the point of this lesson was?"

It was Barriss who offered an answer.

"To learn how to defend against a saberstaff, by understanding how to wield one."

"Thank you." Tau now turned to face his audience.

"The saberstaff is an unorthodox and unpredictable weapon. It is precisely that unpredictable quality which you must appreciate in order to disavow an opponent staff wielder of their advantage, to enter the battle on equal footing. In fact, it may give you the advantage, as your opponent is likely to think that they can surprise you with it's use."

He glanced at Jarin again, who was making his way back to the line. "I find it is preferable to encounter the unorthodox for the first time in a training room, than on the battle field. Sith tend to be less forgiving."

Tau took a breath and then began again, as if the fight had not taken place. "You all did well today. Class is dismissed."

Tau gave a shallow bow, which Ahsoka and the others returned in kind before turning and heading out of the hall. 

* * *

Barriss caught up with Ahsoka in the hallway outside and began talking excitedly.

"He is rather good isn't he? Did you see how he finished that fight?" Barriss kept talking but Ahsoka was lost inside her head, replaying the training fight again, committing it to memory to be practiced at later.

Suddenly she stopped short. She felt at her waist as Barriss turned to look at her, feeling a saberstaff hanging at her belt.

"Sorry Barriss", she said, "I've left my lightsaber behind. I'll catch up with you later."

"OK", Barriss replied, but Ahsoka was already walking briskly back in the direction she came.

When inside the training hall, she cast about for the case of training sabers which contained her lightsaber, and saw that it had been moved to the back of the room, ready for collection by a service droid.

She ran over and unclipped the lid, placing her training saber inside and retrieving her familiar blade.

Just then she heard voices at the other end of the room. Suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be there, Ahsoka ducked behind a pillar, peering towards the source of the sound.

Two figures stepped into her field of vision and continued walking towards the front of the room. One was Tau, and walking with him was Master Windu.

"So, how did you find training the padawans?" Windu asked.

"A little disconcerting, but the lesson proved to be rather interesting." Ahsoka was surprised at Tau's response. If he had felt uncomfortable training other padawans, he hadn't shown it during the lesson.

The two came to a halt in the centre of the room. Tau took a breath before speaking again.

"I don't wish to seem insistent, sir, but has the council considered my proposal any more? Most bounty hunters we meet these days seem to have a working knowledge of Teräs Käsi, and my own style has proved quite popular with the clone squadrons who volunteered for the training."

Ahsoka thought that Tau's referring to Master Windu as 'sir' seemed a little strange, but Windu replied without mentioning it.

"I appreciate that Tau, and we're happy for you to continue working with the clones to the point where they can instruct others, but Master Yoda feels that your martial art is too aggressive. We are unlikely to alter the jedi training in that respect."

"Very well. Please thank the coucil for their consideration."

"I will. Good day, Padawan Tau."

"Good day, General." There, again, Ahsoka thought that Tau's reference to Windu's title seemed forced and unnatural. She stayed perched behind the pillar as Windu walked out of the room through another doorway, and was about to leave herself when her attention was caught.

Tau had walked to the edge of the training mat and removed his shirt. He appeared to grip something in his fist, squeezing it as if for good luck before setting it down under his shirt and returning to the centre of the mat.

Ahsoka once again appraised the jedi, and saw that the tattoos on his torso did not reach down past his waist, but stopped abruptly slightly below his sternum. The design didn't come to a natural finish, either, but was cut off in a straight horizontal line.

Ahsoka widened her eyes slightly and chastised herself when she realised that she was essentially spying on him now, but nonetheless did not move from her position.

Tau now clapped his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. Ahsoka saw a ripple go through his body as he tensed and relaxed all of his muscles in sequence from head to toe. She clenched her hands together, and felt her heartbeat speed up slightly.

He remained in that pose a moment longer, before stepping into a series of fluid motions, punctuated now and then with punches or kicks.

Slow as the movements were, sweat began to bead on the man's skin, running down his muscular form and jumping from his arms with each punch. Ahsoka clenched her jaw, and felt her breathing shallow.

It was a captivating performance, and Ahsoka stayed there watching him for some time, relaxed and fascinated by the languid movements, unable to drag her gaze away from the scene.

Eventually though, the scolding voice in her head won out, and she left by the doorway behind her, the image of his dance accompanying her all the way back to her room.


End file.
